


The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 20 | Christmas With the Potters

by Ev_May



Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [11]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom, The Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas AU, Christmas with James Potter, Fluff, Harry Potter Angst, Harry Potter Christmas, Harry Potter Christmas AU, The Marauders Angst, The Marauders Christmas, The Marauders Christmas AU, The Marauders Fluff, The Marauders: An Untold Story, harry potter fluff, the marauders au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: Sirius spends his Christmas at the Potters and is reminded of how much he wished he could have a normal family.
Relationships: James Potter & His Parents, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, jilly, starbucks - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 20 | Christmas With the Potters

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 1  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as this chapter is part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.

25th of December 1972-  
James

“Sirius come quick!” James shouted as he ran down the stairs. Sirius followed after him, still pulling his dressing gown on.  
“Look!” Under the Christmas tree were ten presents wrapped in red and green paper and tied in gold ribbon. The presents were separated into two piles, each pile with a label attached to it.  
“These ones are mine I think,” James said. Fleamont and Euphemia entered the room. Euphemia carried a hot mug of tea and rubbed her eyes, she’d obviously just gotten out of bed.  
“Well, off you go. Open them,” Fleamont said encouragingly. Sirius ripped his first present to find a red Christmas bauble with a picture of a lion on it. Sirius tapped it and the lion gave a loud roar. The bauble came with a note: Merry Christmas Sirius! Enjoy the holidays!  
Your’s truly, Peter.

“Are you serious?” James shouted. Sirius looked over at his friend to see James holding up a large broom, “Is this really mine?”  
Fleamont nodded.  
“Yes, we know how much you like quidditch,” Euphemia said.  
“Wow, thank you so much!” James looked the broom up and down, admiring everything from the handle to the bristles. Sirius never really enjoyed playing quidditch but he was still jealous. He was jealous of James’s supporting, loving family. The one thing he truly wanted for Christmas was to belong in a family, a proper one. Not one that judged him, not one that disowned him just because of his beliefs. Still, Sirius was glad to see James smile.  
“You’ll definitely get on the team now,” he said. James smiled.  
“Thanks.” He opened another present this one from Remus. There was a letter reading:  
Dearest Sirius,  
I wish you the best Christmas and holidays. See you back at school!  
Sincerely Remus.

It was one of the key things Sirius liked about Remus. He was so neat, everything from his handwriting to his school books being kept in alphabetical order and the way he always managed to keep everything under control. Remus had gifted Sirius with a quill. He’d seen this quill before in shops, it was a spell checking quill. Remus knew Sirius was always incorrectly spelling things, especially when he was under pressure. He’d gotten exactly what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as this chapter is part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.


End file.
